It has always been an interesting topic for people to explore usages of specific wavelengths of light. For example, the light can show different colors because of different wavelengths of light, and the light can be directly used as indicator tools in our life. Certainly, the light having specific wavelength can be applied to many fields. But in the study of the specific wavelength of light application, it is necessary to be able to measure the wavelength simply and accurately.
Currently, there are some methods of measuring the specific wavelength, such as measurement using light interference, or measurement using light diffraction. But these methods are carried out manually and complicated, and workers who carry out these methods must have high levels. Also, measurement errors of these methods are large, and the measurement scale is limited. The detection equipment related to these methods are very big and complicated.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a device and method for detecting optical wavelength for solving the problem discussed above.